


A Knitted Wreck

by HiddenByFaeries



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fill, M/M, Smut, The Hobbit Kink Meme, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-22
Updated: 2013-01-22
Packaged: 2017-11-26 12:38:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/650606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenByFaeries/pseuds/HiddenByFaeries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwalin's not known for beating around the bush. He tells Ori, very explicitly, about his plans for the younger dwarf.</p><p>(anything from very formal courting with no hanky-panky to straight-up dirty talk is totally welcome!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Knitted Wreck

**Author's Note:**

> It's been months since I last wrote smut, so forgive the choppiness.

"I think I'd start off with yer clothes, laddie. Take 'em off slowly, let 'em catch on yer harden nipples, rub against that barely furred skin of yers. Pants next, I'd rub them fierce against your pretty cock, flushed with blood and wanting my fists to grasp it so tightly. Leave the knitted gloves though, feel nice 'gainst my skin once I get around to fuckin' that tight arse of yers." Dwalin rumbled in Ori's ear, nipping at the lobe.

Ori moaned into his fist, his knitted gloves muffling any noise he made. Oh, he'd have to be quiet, couldn't allow Dori and Nori to hear him.

"Next, think I'll started lickin' and bitin' my way over every inch of skin. Work those tight nipples with my teeth, leave a few marks over 'em. They'd be sore for days, you'd be feelin' my teeth every time yer clothes brushed over 'em. Leave marks all over yer inner thighs, bite hard enough to get some blood to slip down 'em. I'd lick 'em up, leave bloody kiss marks on yer arse. Flip you over, work my way down yer spine. Oh, I'd worship ye arse, pull yer cheeks apart and give ye the most intimate of kisses. Work my tongue into it, fuck ya so hard you'd cum just from my tongue."

Ori moaned, hands covering his mouth desperately. Oh, oh! He shook, head against Dwalin's massive shoulder, feeling that calloused hand tighten around his cock.

"I'd get only my breeches untied, pushed down far enough to release my cock. It's big, ye've seen it afore. Oh, yes. I remember exactly what ye did the last time, yer mouth was made to suck my cock. I'd rub some oil over my fingers, slip one into yer hole. It'll be easy, yer hole slick with my spit. I'd thrust it in and out, rub against yer walls. Slip the next one in soon enough, that'll burn. Oh, but ye'll love it, bit of pain with pleasure, makes ye harder than diamonds; doesn't lad? My fingers be thrusting in that tight hole, stretching and probing for that spot that'll make ye see the Arkenstone."

Ori shuttered, hips trying to move but Dwalin had quite the grip on him. His cock buried so deep in him, he felt in in his throat. Balls slapping against his ass, the sound so obscene that Ori half expected the entire Company to be awake.

"I'd remove my fingers, get my cock nicely oiled. Then, I'd roll ye to yer back, wanna see yer face when I fuck ye. Oh, aye lad. The expressions ye make, they get me harder than the Gates of Erebor. I'll take yer hips into my hands and _thrust_ into that loosened hole. Oh, you'll grip me tight and I'll feel like one thrust and I'll blow my load. But I've got control. Then, I'll fuck ye. Long thrusts tempered with short jabbing ones, hit yer spot every couple of moves of my hips. Ye'll be trying so hard not to make a sound, but ye will. A moan, a small gasp, may hap even a scream. Ye'll make sounds that'll make a whore blush. I'll roll to my back, let ye ride me a bit. Ye'd look so pretty, hair a mess, pretty cock bouncin' with every move ye make, yer face so lost in pleasure."

Ori tried to last, he truly did. But Dwalin's words, the way his cock kept pummeling his spot over and over and over, it was all too much. With one barely muffled scream he came, splattering his bedroll and his cardigan. Dwalin thrust even harder, it seemed. His cock seeming to grow before he came with a great rumbly growl. Ori felt his heated cum fill him up, spilling out and over his thighs.


End file.
